The present invention relates to a water craft having a single engine powering at least two propellers.
It has long been known that water craft with dual propellers have a greater range of maneuverability than those equipped with a single propeller. This increased maneuverability is particularly noticeable and appreciable when the water craft is being piloted in confined water areas or when docking or departing from a port. For example, a water craft equipped with dual propellers would be able to do a "crabbing" movement. Further, a water craft equipped with dual propellers is able to pivot about a point rearwardly of the bow whereas a water craft with a single propeller pivots about its bow. A water craft able to pivot about a point rearwardly of the bow would not have to swing out as far as a water craft able to pivot about the bow.
Despite the known advantages of dual propellers, small and inexpensive water craft generally are equipped with single propellers because of the weight and cost associated with dual propellers.
Known dual propeller water craft require dual engines. Each of the dual engines rotates one of the dual propellers. Use of two engines adds the expense and weight of a second engine. These factors make a dual propeller system impractical for small and inexpensive water craft.
What is needed, then, is a water craft that uses one engine to power dual propellers thus reducing the expense and the weight of the water craft while achieving the advantages of dual propellers.